Godly Weapons
The Goldly Weapons are weapons representing the God or Goddess like the Godly Swords. Each God / Goddess has a weapon, even Cynthia as she was born a goddess but her powers were stripped from her. Her weapon was the Staff of Eternity. It was given to her by Morsuin in a dream. The Godly swords are three swords dedicated to Pendea, Morsuin and Lumen. They have different coloured hilts and trimmings according to their God or Goddess. Holding the Godly swords give you special powers depending on which one, these powers have links to their God or Goddess. Morsuin's Godly sword - The sword of Destruction Morsuin's sword has a black hilt and red trimming running through it as the black represents destruction and the red chaos. Storyline The sword plays a big part in the third book, where it is lost and as Bellum moves over to the dark side, and together the twins can't be beaten, the only thing that can move them both over to the light side, is if Cynthia finds Morsuin's Godly Sword and this has power over Morsuin, so she can release Bellator from his power so they return. Pendea's Godly Sword - The sword of Support Pendea's godly weapon is named tempus which translates as 'time' in Latin. It is a silver sword with amber coloured gold streaming up the hilt into the handles. Amber is her spiritual colour, and divine words are inscribed into the side. Pendea doesn't fight often, but is formiddable in battle. She uses her powers to stop time and get close to the enemy or to prevent her being wounded. Her favourite attack is a swift slash of the sword followed by a spin to catch any fiends behind her. This is known as the 'time spin' and is widely used by warriors training in Lumanta. Pendea carries her sword around as an hourglass. When it breaks, she uses the sand in it to confuse her enemy whilst she attacks. Lumen's Godly sword - The sword of Power Lumen's sword has a white hilt, representing light and has a blue trimming running throught the white hilt representing power. Luna's Godly Double Ended Spear - The spear of Balance Luna had a Double Ended Spear made in her name. Luna's Spear is a melee weapon of great power that has been blessed by Moonlight, because of t his the weapon is stronger at night. It is said that the moonstones glow when there is danger and it can create a mysterious blue force named Aura. When Luna battled, her weapon would have been quite deadly as there are two ends which can defeat two enemies at the same time. Appearance Luna's weapon is double ended with spear like tips made of steel which is light in colour. On each end of the spear there are six moonstone engraved on it, three circles, one diamond and two cresents. There is also a yellow symbol carved onto each of the diamonds. There is a wooden staff connecting both spear point and it is made of Hickory. There is also a red grip in the middle. Storyline Arianna is the owner and found Luna's weapon in Cloud-Tip forest after a vision sent by Luna herself. Arianna uses this weapon throughout all books and is very skilled when using it as she was trained in the ways of melee. Cynthia's Godly Staff - The staff of Eternity This weapon is the combined power of the two major gods Morsuin and Pendea, Cynthia's parents. It is made out of the rarest elder wood, enchanted by Sienam, with healing herbs climbing up the sides. The orb is filled with mist. The following Gods/Goddesses contributed to the weapon: *Sylva giving elder wood *Sienam enchanting the wood *Callis crafting the orb out of crystal *Herona entwining the plants *Veneficius creating the magic mist to fill the orb *Cantus engraving the intricate carvings Bellator's Godly Swords - The swords of Strategy Bellator has two swords like Bellum. Appearance The swords are silver with multiple blood-red rubies embedded in it. The hilt has silver tigers at the ends with golden strips in them. The tigers are showing that her sacred animal is a tiger. Storyline In the third book, the goddess meets Bellum, he persuades her that he will fight with her and Morsuin against Cynthia. The Kingdom of Light however cannot win because the two twins are unbeatable if they are together, so Cynthia is set out on a journey to bring them back together so Morsuin can be defeated. Before Cynthia succeeds, Morsuin and the twins, set up an army and march into Pandella destroying houses and buildings. Bellum's Godly Swords - The swords of Combat Bellum has two swords, as does his twin, Bellator. The swords help him in his fighting, and they are doused in snake vemon, making them deadly and kill most things almost instantly. Appearance The swords are silver with sharp blades. In the middle of the hilt is an emerald, which is a deep green. The handle is two snakes twisted around each other which are engraved. The snakes are there as he is the God of Snakes. Storyline The God, in the third book, wants to see his sister again and sneeks over to the castle. Weary after what happened last time, he persuades her that he will fight with her and Morsuin. Bellator lets him stay and they fight as he promised over Cynthia. The Kingdom of Light however cannot win because the two twins are unbeatable if they are together, so Cynthia is set out on a journey to bring them back together so Morsuin can be defeated. Before Cynthia succeeds Morsuin and the twins, set up an army and march into Pandella. Fornax's Godly Hammer - The warhammer and shield of Flames Fornax's weapons are tranformed into a matchbox when he isn't using them. When he wants to use them, he takes a match out and strikes it. The match instantly becomes a flaming warhammer, and the matchbox enlarges and becomes a shield. Calinor's Godly Dagger - The dagger of Shadows Vena's Godly Bow - The bow of Accuracy Sylva's Godly Axe - The axe of Nature Veneficius' Godly Staff - The staff of Enchantments Sienam's Godly Wand - The wand of Companionship Sienams wand is magical so she can conjour animals as well as cast spells. Appearance The handle of the wand is made out of Birch that she enchanted and the upper part is made of Elder wood. On the handle are animals engraved deep into the wood. On the rest of the wand is an engraved plant crawling up it. Callis' Godly Sling - The sling of Stone Aesil's Godly Hammer - The hammer of Durability Herona's Godly Whip - The of whip of Health Cantus' Godly Flute - The flute of Harmony Indigo's Godly Knife - The knife of Betrayal Indigo's knife is a black blade forged out of shadows like her husband's weapon. It is bound in rope and the hilt has the head and tail of a rat clutching a ruby shown on it. Ignavis' Godly Flame - The flame of Fury Technically speaking, the flame of fury isn't a weapon, but it is Ignavis' only known method of defence. When using this, Ignavis lets out a high screech and opens his beak to project a deadly missile of fire at the target. In ancient times, this was used at Gods and Goddesses in the Kingdom of Darkness during wars, but now it is rarely used. Category:Weapons Category:Links to Gods Category:Links to Goddesses Category:Kingdom of Light Category:Kingdom of Darkness Category:Balance